Childhood Friends and Dreams of my Own
by Melina Kon
Summary: Tyson is a kid that always gets teased, not for only beyblading ut with being his weight. his friend Kaylee, a girl he knew all his life tells him life's worth living, and she realizes she loves him. Does he feel the same way too?
1. Tyson's Friend, and Kai's Sister?

Melina Kon: I'm on with a new story and yes I'm sorry to say this but "I knew her" is discontinued by me, I'm really sorry. So on with the summary already!  
  
Rei: So you discontinued? ;__; no fair   
  
Kai: be nice…you can't blame her if she has lack of doing that fic  
  
Melina Kon: HEY! *throws a rock at Kai?*  
  
Max: Melina doesn't own beyblade, she'd be happy if she did though  
  
Tyson: On with the story, I'm the main character!  
  
Melina Kon: Oh yeah this is taking place like my own season after g-rev and Daichi is GONE!…stupid Daichi…  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Name: Kaylee Hiwatari  
  
Age: 15  
  
Birthday: September 3rd  
  
Race: Russian (like Kai)  
  
Height: 5 2'  
  
Eyes: Scarlet red  
  
Hair: light brown down to her shoulders but then goes black up to her breast at the bottom. Usually in loose ponytails, or just plain down.  
  
Appearance: A dark red and mid red striped rugby shirt, with a knee length light blue faded skirt. White skater shoes and pink laces in one shoe and light blue in the other. Black biker gloves, but you can see her fingers. A scar under left cheek, but its usually covered up with makeup till something happens. (a/n you'll see)  
  
Personality: Kayla is quite cheerful but can get pissed off pretty easy (a/n Due to knowing Tyson to long Tyson: that's not cool… Sorry!) She gets along very well with everyone around her. Trying to hid her feelings for a certain guy, and related to Kai! (a/n ooh Tyson does not know this!)  
  
Beyblade Info: Sorry reviewers this girl don't blade, but maybe later on Review me and tell me!  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~*(Flashback)*~  
  
"Hey Tyson…" Kaylee said  
  
Kaylee looked at Tyson in sadness, she had to tell him now or leave without saying anything. She was moving out of Tokyo and into Russia. Tyson knew she was upset about something but wasn't quite sure about what.  
  
"Yeah Kaylee" Tyson said   
  
"I have to move, my Grandma is sick again and this time its very serious " she cried  
  
Tyson looked at Kaylee, and hugged her. Her Grandma was always sick, he was really worried this time. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and she left.  
  
"Bye Tyson! I'll never forget you!" Kayla yelled as she shut the car door   
  
"Bye Kaylee, we will meet again I promise!" he yelled back  
  
The car turned around the corner, and Kayla was gone out of Tyson's life for good, or so he thought.  
  
~*(End of Flashback)*~  
  
Tyson's blade span out of the beydish, Kai then shot him a death glare everyone was afraid of.  
  
"Man your distracted today, Max your next!" Kai yelled  
  
Tyson sat down between Rei and Kenny, he took out a rope necklace out behind his t-shirt. There was a picture hanging out at the bottom of him and a girl at age 5. Then Rei snatched it from him. Tyson looked up at him and tried to grab it back.  
  
"Hey give that back Rei, its very important to me!" yelled Tyson trying to get it back  
  
"Nah, what's this a picture of you and a girl? There's a surprise" Rei snickered   
  
Kai and Max's beyblade went out of the dish and went into both of their hands, they started to laugh. Tyson sat down, his stomach growled and everyone looked at him. He smiled sheepishly and laughed.  
  
"Anyone up for food?" laughed Tyson  
  
"No way! I'm not going broke so I'm not paying" Kai said and left around the corner  
  
"Agreed!" Everyone else but Kenny said  
  
"Aww man!" Tyson said  
  
Tyson looked at Kenny, as everyone left. Rei threw the necklace back at him, and they all headed home from Tyson's Dojo. His Grandpa came out, and looked at them both he just had cooked a lot of food. You know who was very happy, Kenny sweatdroped.  
  
"Hey Lil dude, a girl phoned here" Grandpa said  
  
"Hilary?" Tyson said with a pile of food in his mouth  
  
"Excuse me Tyson?" His grandpa said confused  
  
"Hilary, is what he said, I think..?" Kenny confirmed  
  
Tyson nodded, and looked at his Grandpa but his shook his head no. Tyson and Kenny looked at him, it was hard to believe. Hilary was the only girl that ever call, mainly to yell at him to do things at school. Tyson drank his water and asked Grandpa.  
  
"So, who was it Gramps?" he asked  
  
"Kaylee, name doesn't sound like someone I know" Grandpa said as he scratched his head  
  
~*(Flashback)*~  
  
"We will meet again, I promise!" Tyson said  
  
~*(End of Flashback)*~  
  
"Kaylee, my childhood friend!" Tyson shouted storming off the ground  
  
"Well she said look outside in about 10 minutes" Tyson's Grandpa continued  
  
Tyson sat on the dojo steps, and waited for 10 minutes. Kenny came outside and waited too, 3 minutes past and a car stopped in front of his place. Tyson stood up and waited, with Kenny behind him. They were both nervous. The door opened.  
  
"Hi Tyson? Do you remember me?" Kaylee said  
  
"Kaylee? Whoa you've changed" said Tyson  
  
"I know…" sighed Kaylee  
  
"You've got boobs!" Tyson said leading to a nosebleed   
  
Kenny smacked Tyson upside the head, which made Tyson blush afterwards, same with Kaylee. They talked for about 15-20 minutes and there was a knock on the door. It was Kai, he had forgotten his beyblade there. Grandpa led him to the room where Tyson, Kenny, and Kaylee were. Kai looked at Kaylee and his jaw dropped, it was his sister.  
  
"Kaylee what on hells name are you doing here!" Kai yelled  
  
"Excuse me do I know you?" Kayla said coldly  
  
"Yeah Kai, and why are you here anyways" Kenny asked  
  
"I forgot my beyblade, and I went to pick it up" Kai said and picked up his blade  
  
Tyson looked at Kaylee, then at Kai. They did have a similarity. Kaylee looked at Tyson, and told the truth. Kai looked at Kaylee and hugged her, Tyson was jealous. He thought Kai liked her, and Kaylee hugged back.  
  
"Tyson, Kai is my brother" Kaylee said to Tyson and Kenny  
  
Tyson starred at them both, they both shot death glairs at him. Kai grabbed his beyblade, Tyson hugged Kaylee goodbye, and Kai and Kaylee went to Kai's house. Kenny just looked at Tyson in as much as disbelef as Tyson was. Kenny went home that night, and Tyson went to bed just thinking about it. Was it true, was Kaylee a Hiwatari? (a/n that is Kai's surname just for people that don't know) He shook his head again, and went off to sleep.  
  
~*(At Kai's House)*~  
  
Kaylee looked at Kai's house, not a house mansion is more like it. She sat down in the living room, while Kai was cooking a light dinner. She was shocked at the size of this place, did he really inherit this place from Voltaire? (a/n their grandpa). Kai came and sat beside her, he just looked straight at her.  
  
"So, where have you been?" Kai asked  
  
"Biovolt…our parents send me, I told Tyson when I was little Grandma was sick" Kaylee said lightly crying  
  
"Good, Tyson doesn't need to know your past, he already knows mine" Kai said sadly  
  
"Grandpa tried to give me black dranzer…I refused it" Kaylee continued  
  
"What?! How dare he do such a stupid thing, you don't even blade!" Kai laughed  
  
"I know but Grandpa died, he refused to give Boris more money so Boris killed him and now he's in charge" Kaylee sighed  
  
"Kind of figures, now lets eat" snorted Kai  
  
Kai and Kaylee ate their dinner, they had macaroni and cheese. Kaylee grabbed her suit case and grabbed her pj's, she wore a black spagetti strap belly shirt and neon pink pants. Kai just took off his shirt, and took off all his armor and kept his pants on he was wearing earlier. Kai showed her where she would be sleeping, and she put her stuff there and went to sleep. Kai on the other hand stayed up later, he watched a movie and fell asleep halfway though it.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Melina Kon: Holy I think that's the longest I've ever wrote  
  
Max: Probably how come I wasn't in much of this chapter  
  
Rei: Yeah me too  
  
Hilary: Me too!  
  
Melina Kon: Don't complain! it was just a simple chap the rest of you will be in more of it next time I'll update A.S.A.P!  
  
Kenny: Read and Review! 


	2. Kidnapped by a Stranger

Melina Kon: Wow, I actually wrote a lot! That was the most I've written  
  
Kai: If your not lazy…  
  
Tyson: Are you always a sourpuss?! Loosen up  
  
Kenny: Yeah Kai be nice to the nice authoress or she'll kill you off  
  
Melina Kon: Exactly, but I need him in the story, last time you found out that Kaylee was Tyson's childhood friend and Kai's younger sister. oOo!   
  
Max: Melina doesn't own beyblade, and everyone else that Melina didn't put much off including me will be in it.  
  
All: Woohoo!  
  
Max: Except Daichi  
  
Daichi: DAMN! On with the story!  
  
Melina Kon: I'm going to make Kaylee a blader but not till chapter 3! Oh yeah Kayla is suppose to be Kaylee its just Kayla was my first idea then I liked Kaylee better! Oh and everyone lives in Russia right now!! Weird huh?  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~`~ `~`~`~`~ `~`~`~`~ `~`~`~`~ `~`~`~`~ `~`~`~`~ `  
  
It was early morning, the sun was shining, birds were chirping and the Hiwatari's just woke up. It was 6:45am, and Kaylee stretched out of bed. As she walked down the stairs, her brother was already awake and stirring his cup of coffee. Kaylee made Kai some toast with peanut butter on it, and a cup of tea for herself.  
  
"So we can't tell Tyson and the others?" Kaylee asked Kai  
  
"No, they need to know nothing further more about Biovolt" Kai glared  
  
"Jeeze sorry…oh well I'm getting changed and going to Tyson's" Kaylee said as she went upstairs  
  
"Hey wait for me, I got to be there too!" Kai yelled and chased her up the stairs  
  
Kaylee slammed her bedroom door shut, and locked Kai out. She changed into a red halter top that showed her silver navel ring in her belly, and black Capri's, and her usual shoes. She put her hair in a bun, and waited for Kai. Kai wore what he wears everyday, (a/n the usual costume in v-force) and put touched up his shark fins with blue paint, and headed out the door with Kaylee.  
  
"Ready?" Kai asked Kaylee  
  
"Yup!" Kaylee said cheerfully clinging to Kai's arm  
  
Kai and Kaylee walked to Tyson's house, there the rest of the bladebreakers and another girl waited. Kaylee looked at them all weirdly, she only recognized Kenny. Kenny stood up, and introduced everyone to her. Kai lent against a tree, while Kenny talked.  
  
"Kaylee, this is Max, Rei, and Hilary" Kenny said pointing to each one  
  
"Nice to meet you, where's Tyson?" Kaylee asked  
  
"Sleeping…" everyone sighed  
  
Kaylee slipped into Tyson's room, she took out a microphone and yelled at him. Tyson shot up out of bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. Tyson looked up, it was just Kaylee smiling and giggling at him. Tyson was freaked out, there was a girl in his room and he was just wearing his boxers. (a/n not a pretty site… Tyson: hey! a/n sorry Ty!) Tyson walked outside in his boxers, he noticed everyone, including Hilary saw him like that.  
  
"Man Tyson get dressed!" Hilary said covering her eyes  
  
"Yeah your blinding all of us with that blubber…" Kai said in degust   
  
Tyson's happiness went to sudden sadness, Kai had just called Tyson fat. Tyson went inside and slammed the door. Kaylee went up to her brother, she glared at him and turned around. Kai just hmph, and Kaylee came storming back at him and slapped him in the face leaving a big pink hand mark. She ran inside to talk to Tyson, he was in slight tears.  
  
"Tyson, are you okay?" Kaylee asked  
  
"Yeah, Kai's always like that to me" Tyson sighed  
  
"Well not anymore, get dressed!" Kaylee yelled and went outside  
  
Tyson got dress, and headed outside. That's where Kai came face to face with him, Tyson looked him straight in the eyes. Kai actually look sad he felt bad for what he did, especially in front of his sister. Tyson knew he was sorry, but was he going to forgive him? You never know, because Kai and Tyson always fight.  
  
"Tyson, I'm sorry call it truths?" Kai asked  
  
"Yeah, I forgive you" said Tyson  
  
The Bladebreakers, Kaylee, and Hilary went to the park. While The bladebreakers were practising, with Kenny taking stats, Kaylee and Hilary had girl talk. First Max and Tyson battled, Max's blade flied out of the ring. Then it was Rei and Kai, they tied.  
  
"Kaylee are you seriously related to Kai?" Hilary asked  
  
"Yes I am, is there something funny about it?" said Kaylee lying down showing her silver navel ring in her belly.  
  
Hilary starred at Kaylee's belly, a navel ring! No one around here had piercing like that, Kaylee looked at Hilary. Its like she's never seen a body piercing like that, in matter of fact no one has.   
  
"Do you like anyone here Hilary?" asked Kaylee  
  
"Hell no, they are all like brothers, so don't even think about it! Do you like anyone?" Hilary said  
  
"Yes" Kaylee admitted   
  
"Who!" demanded Hilary to know who it was  
  
Kaylee's face went bright red, she couldn't tell Hilary. On the other hand, could she trust her probably, so she told her.  
  
"I like…well" Kaylee said still blushing  
  
"Yeah?" said Hilary  
  
"Tyson…but don't tell anyone!" Kaylee said while blushing even more  
  
Hilary's jaw dropped, Kaylee actually liked Tyson! Boy Kai would be in for a shocker, his little sis in love with Tyson. But being a good friend, she promised not to tell Kai, and especially Tyson. Kaylee went up to her brother and complained, Kai just glared at her and walked off.  
  
"Kai I'm starving can we go out and eat?" Kaylee complained  
  
"Fine by me, as long as I'm not paying" Kai glared at Tyson  
  
"What? I'll pay this time, Grandpa bought me a bank card!" Tyson said cheerfully  
  
"I'm surprised it isn't over used yet" snickered Rei while Hilary, Kenny and Max were laughing hard  
  
Tyson glared at them all, and everyone shut up.  
  
"Its okay Tyson, I'll pay" said Kaylee happily  
  
Everyone looked at her, if she was really Kai's sister she was loaded too with money as well. Tyson looked at her and he smiled, and held his arm out trying to be Mr. Romantic. Kaylee giggled at took his arm. Then Kai glared at Tyson, and he released her. Kai took Kaylee and they speeded up to the place where they were eating.  
  
"Kai, do you have a problem with me being Tyson's friend? If u do I'll tell the little secret" Kaylee snickered  
  
"Oh shit!, no there's nothing wrong with it go on" Kai yelled  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" everyone else asked  
  
"Nothing!" Kai and Kaylee quickly said  
  
"Whatever…" said Max  
  
They ate, and Tyson ate more then all of them put together of course. Kaylee excused herself to go to the washroom, and that's when she came. (a/n this is my friends character her profile will be in next chapter) Her eyes were blacker than black could ever be, Kaylee turned around and screamed. Her mouth covered as she looked up, it was Ryan (a/n a girl!) her best friend. So why was her best friend kidnapping her? Her friend dragged her away and said one thing.   
  
"Your coming back to Biovolt" Ryan said releasing her mouth but still holding on to her  
  
"What and why?!" Kaylee said  
  
"To get black dranzer and defeat Kai for good!" Ryan answered  
  
Kaylee knew she had no choice, so she went with her but decided to give a good talking to Boris. Ryan pulled her into the black van, and shut the door behind herself. That's when the bladebreakers started to worry.  
  
"Where is she, I'll check the washrooms" said Hilary and left  
  
"Okay" everyone nodded  
  
Five minutes later  
  
"Oh no…" Hilary said  
  
"What is it?" Kai asked  
  
She handed out the note to Kai it said:  
  
Kai  
  
Your sister has gone to Biovolt  
  
She's getting black dranzer   
  
One way or another!  
  
Your going to die bastard  
  
And I don't care if it kills her!  
  
Ryan  
  
"Oh shit" Kai mumbled  
  
"What?" Everyone else said  
  
"If Boris gives her black dranzer without knowing how to control…she'll die…" Kai worried  
  
Everyone gasped. They had to go to Biovolt, and find her before its to late. They all went home for the night, Kai worried the most. They slept on it, and they started there search the next day!  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Melina Kon: wow! That was amazing! What happens next time and who is Ryan? And yes Ryan is a girl!  
  
Max: wow, what did happen?  
  
Tyson: Shush you'll ruin the story  
  
Everyone else: Read and Review! 


	3. Found With Tala?

Melina Kon: Yeah...it's been a while since I've updated...WHAT!?! So sue me I've been doing homework

Kai: Melina doesn't own beyblade and thank God she doesn't own me...

Hilary: That's not nice Kai, she may not own you but you'll be screwed this chapter

Melina: HILARY...damns her...oh well on with the story k?

Disclaimer: I forgot to say I don't own Bon Jovi's music either

Just to tell you the ages

Kai/Rei 18

Kaylee/Tyson/Max/Hilary 17

Kenny aka Chief 16

Kaylee untied the bandana that covered her mouth, and looked at Ryan. She was creeped out, Ryan just laughed evilly. As soon as they got there, Ryan grabbed Kaylee and called Boris in. This wasn't good at all.

"What do you want?" Kaylee yelled at Boris

"You take black dranzer and kill Kai of the blade breakers" Boris ordered

"Never!" screamed Kaylee

"You Will!" Ryan said shoving the blade and launcher in her arms

Kaylee was attracted, she grinned and asked

"When do I begin?"

Boris, Ryan and Kaylee laughed evilly. Kaylee stuck the blade on the launcher and let it rip. She grinned; Kaylee loved the power of black dranzer. She would let no one but her come between it.

(Meanwhile)

"Kaylee!!" yelled Kai "Where are you"

Everyone was yelling and looking for her, 2 hours past and they stopped. If you thought Tyson was the one upset, Kai was worse than him. He bashed his wrist against a tree, he was pissed off.

"Are you okay Kai?" Hilary said

"Yeah...I'm fine" lied Kai

(back at Biovolt)

It finally happened, Kaylee was possessed. She popped a cigarette in her mouth and lit it. She grinned and winked at Tala, he enjoyed having control over Kai's sister.

"Let it Rip!" she yelled making black dranzer spin into the bey-dish, it span for hours and then it flung up and she caught it. After that she talked with Tala. She sat down closely beside him; Tala was blinded by her love for him.

"How long have you known Kai?" she questioned

"Almost all my life...yeah" Tala said sadly

"That's amazing, you know Tala I've liked you for sometime" Kaylee blushed

"Oh? Well I've liked you too Kaylee..." Tala said softly

Kaylee took the cigarette out of her mouth and leant over. Tala closed his eyes, they were about to kiss and Kai and the others walked in.

"Kaylee what in hells name are you doing!?!" Kai yelled

"Well look what the muskrat brought in eh Tala" Kaylee grinned

She put her cigarette back into her mouth, and Tala's arm was now around her waist. Kai growled, he hated anyone that tried to fondle his sister. Especially that pervert Tala, even though they were friends. Tala's arm was now around Kaylee's lower waist, Tyson of all people was jealous. She was now wearing a short red spaghetti strap shirt with orange and yellow flames going up it, royal blue baggy pants with a chain as a belt, it covered most of her shoes.

"Tala! Keep your hands off my sister and get your hand off her ass!" Kai Growled

Kaylee threw her cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. She glared at her brother, and jumped down from the inside balcony and looked at Kai face to face. She stuck the blade on the launcher.

"Lets do this, NOW!" Kaylee roared

"No Kaylee I don't want to hurt you..." said Kai

"Man, you conplain to much! battle me now!" She yelled

"Fine...but if I win you come back with me" Kai grinned

"And if Kaylee wins, shes mine Kai" Tala laughed

Kai put his blade on his launcher, and gulped. He thought he had better win or he'll lose his sister to Tala for good. They both pulled the rip cord and the blades went flying into the ring. They went at it for hours, it wasnt going to be a good thing if Kaylee won.

(A/N I cant explain battle secquences good so....spare me here comes Bon Jovi's Song Its My Life)

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted   
No silent prayer for the faith-departed   
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd   
You're gonna hear my voice   
When I shout it out loud

It's my life   
It's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just wanna live while I'm alive   
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground   
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down   
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake   
Luck ain't even lucky   
Got to make your own breaks

It's my life   
And it's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out   
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

It's my life   
And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life   
And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
'Cause it's my life!

One of the blades flyed out of the ring, it was Kaylee's. The blade split in half, and so did she (A/N eww not literatly!). The possessed-ness was gone, weared off her and Ryan. Kaylee looked beside her, and she saw Tala's hand on her ass. She shriked.

"Oh my God Tala keep your hands to yourself....Pig" Kaylee yelled while running to hide behind her brother

"I guess...I won eh Tala you keep away from my sister" glared Kai

"Fine, but you'll be hearing from Boris!" Tala yelled while running away....then got tripped from someone

Everyone laughed.

"Hurts, don't it?" Ryan laughed and ran over to hug Kaylee

Tala sneered and took off. He was mad of all people, except he's always had anger problems. Kaylee hugged tightly to her brother Kai. She let go of him after a while and ran over to Tyson.

"Hey..." Kaylee blushed

"Hey, whats wrong? your face is glowing like a tomato" Tyson said confused

Everyone smacked there head, they all knew except Tyson and Ryan that Kaylee liked Tyson.

"For fuck sakes Tyson! Kaylee likes you....Ooops.." Hilary said then covered her mouth

"Hilary!! you dipshit" blushed Kaylee more

Tyson then blushed as well and reached into his pocket and took out a box. Kai turned around and gasped. (a/n what ooc-ness...-- -ducks from throwing objects) Tyson hugged Kaylee and slipped on her finger a ring. Everyone gasped at that point

"Don't tell me Tyson" Max said shockingly

"Your gunna really" said Hilary and Rei giggled

"MARRY MY SISTER!?! NO WAY!" yelled Kai

Tyson sweatdropped, and turned to Kaylee. He took a deep breath, got ready for what he was going to say, and held her hand.

"No Kai this isnt a wedding ring, but a promise. Kaylee you were the biggest part of my life as a kid and I want to be with you until the end of time" Tyson said

"Or until Kai lets you marry her, hence never!" Ryan laughed

Everyone else laughed too, including Kai. Kaylee just sweatdropped she was humillated. She turned around and started to walk off. So did everybody else. Tyson ran up ahead, took Kaylee's hand, and smiled. Kaylee smiled too, and they walked out together.

"I just hope he can protect her as well as I did...." Kai said and walked off

Melina Kon: HOLY FUCKING SHIT THATS JUST NUTS!! i cant believe i just wrote that....its now just shocking...well ne ways i updated so enjoy

Everyone Else: READ AND REVIEW!!

Melina Kon: I also appologize for spelling mastakes(hence that) i no longer have microsoft word..sniff


End file.
